pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Conkeldurr
Vs. Conkeldurr is the twelfth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/1/20. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Story Ian sits in the forest, meditating. His breathing is erratic, as he opens his eyes in frustration. He pulls at the collar of his jacket. Ian: Still not able to tune out the heat. My skin continues to radiate when I try to meditate. Marshal: Perhaps that is where you should focus. Marshal walks over, sitting in a meditative stance. Marshal: The burns on your skin are only superficial. Your perception of the injury is what is affecting you. You assume your skin is constantly hot. While your reception to heat and cold may be altered, if you focus on it then it will become all you think of. Ian: (Sighs) I’m having trouble clearing my mind since this. I had been taught on the proper mechanics, but closing my eyes makes me relive it. Marshal: In that case, close your eyes. Ian sighs, as he closes his eyes. Marshal: The flames envelop you, though the heat is not there. Imagine the flames becoming a part of you. Neither you nor the flames can be separated apart. As you inhale, the flames build. As you exhale, they recede. Ian inhales, and exhales. He continues to breathe, his face relaxing. As Ian opens his eyes, Marshal is gone. Ian: In and out. Heh. He’s like me. End Scene The stadium is jam packed with spectators, with Ian on the field facing Grimsley, Caitlin and Marshal. Alder and Shauntal stand off to the side. In the crowd, Iris, Axew, Cameron, Hugh and Helga are sitting together. Alder: Alright! Who do you want to battle today? Ian: (Grins) Marshal. Marshal grins, as he bows to Ian. Ian returns the bow, grinning. Ian and Marshal take their positions, as Caitlin and Grimsley join with Alder and Shauntal. Caitlin is asleep instantly upon sitting. Grimsley: Talk about a gamble. Even if the four of us are all equals with one another, Marshal is the one I feel to be closest to you, Alder. Shauntal: He doesn’t consider the level of one’s worth. He focuses on his determination to prove himself. Subtle but different. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon able to continue! Both trainers will be allowed to make one substitution! Cameron: Sweet! An all stakes battle! Hugh: That makes the substitution even more valuable. If he substitutes at the wrong time then it could be over for him. Iris: Considering how much Georgia changed solely by training with him, who knows how impressive on the field he’ll be. (Flatpan) Though Rui’s probably obsessing over those muscles. Rui and Cilan sit on the other side of the stadium, Rui mesmerized. Rui: Such incredible muscles. (Shakes head) Though him being strong, bad right now. Cilan: This will be interesting to see how powerful Marshal is in comparison. Marshal opens a Pokéball, choosing Sawk. Sawk: Sawk. Ian: Primeape! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Primeape. Primeape: Prime! Ian: Primeape, use Acrobatics! Primeape dashes in, glowing light blue as it flips and goes for a kick. Marshal and Sawk close their eyes, the two moving in sync with each other. Sawk sidesteps and dodges the Acrobatics, as he knees Primeape in the back. Primeape falls to the ground, landing on its hands and feet. Primeape spins and goes to kick with Acrobatics, Sawk dodging again. Ian: Impressive. Complete connectivity. Primeape, Cross Chop! Primeape crosses its arms which glows white, as Sawk raises his arms with his hands glowing green. Cross Chop and Dual Chop collide, Primeape skidding back. Marshal leans forward, as Sawk stops in front of Primeape. Sawk repeatedly punches and kicks Primeape with Close Combat, sending it flying back. Ian: Stomping Tantrum! Primeape lands and repeatedly stomps the ground, the shockwaves traveling towards Sawk. Sawk glows with a shimmering green aura as he takes the attack, as Marshall raises his fist. They punch the ground, as a Counter shockwave travels the field and slams into Primeape. Primeape falls over defeated. Referee: Primeape is unable to battle! The winner is Sawk! Rui: That’s cheating! There’s no way they should be that good! Cilan: They are perfectly in sync and in tune with their surroundings. They move without sight. Cameron: So not fair! Iris: He needs to come up with a winning strategy and fast! Ian: (Returns Primeape) Now we know what we’re dealing with. Lucario! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Cameron: Whoo! A Lucario! Hugh: That was one of his aces in the Sinnoh region. He may have a chance! Helga: But why is he using Fighting types?! Marshal: (Eyes remaining closed) A Fighting type battle, huh? Ian: When it comes to Fighting types, I like to match them. Beat you at your own game. Marshal: I see. Interesting thought process, no matter how poorly conceived. Marshal and Sawk take a battle stance, as Marshal leans to cue Sawk to dash forward. Ian: Lucario, use Me First! Lucario glows with a violet aura as she charges forward, the two exchanging a blinding array of punches and kicks. Lucario’s power boost allows her to break through Sawk’s attack, punching him in the face and sending him tumbling back. Ian: Aura Sphere then Metal Claw! Lucario forms a small Aura Sphere and throws it. Sawk motions and chops through Aura Sphere with Dual Chop, then swings his other arm to parry energy Metal Claws. Rui: This isn’t good. Cilan: What isn’t? Rui: Before when Ian and Lucario fought, their auras resonated so strongly that it was like she used his aura. But now, even if she is strong, their auras aren’t linked and it’s inhibiting her. Cilan: Is this to the same extent that Ian has difficulty connecting with his other Pokémon? Rui: (Shakes her head) Worse. Lucario sense the world through aura, so with Ian’s aura different, she may not recognize him. That creates a strain on their bond and performance. Ian: Relax and use Bone Rush! Lucario forms an aura bone, dashing at Sawk. Sawk swings Dual Chop, Lucario swinging Bone Rush to parry. Lucario strains before pushing through, striking Sawk repeatedly. Sawk uses Counter, punching Lucario away as Bone Rush hits his head. Sawk topples over defeated as Lucario tumbles back. Referee: Sawk is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario! Cameron: Yes! That weakened defense from Close Combat gave them the win! Iris: But they don’t seem as strong as they should be. Axew: (Worried) Axew Axew. Marshal opens his eyes as he returns Sawk. Marshal: Well done my friend. (Looks to Ian) Impressive. Now however the battle changes. Marshal goes onto his knees, opening the Ultra Ball. Throh comes out, kneeling as he prepares for battle. The two have their eyes closed. Helga: He’s doing that technique again! Hugh: No mercy right from the start. Ian: I’ve beaten a Throh before. But I remember how easily it beat Georgia. Lucario, Aura Sphere! Lucario fires Aura Sphere as Throh grasps something on the ground. He flips a tatami mat up, which blocks the Aura Sphere. Ian: In that case Bone Rush! Lucario charges in forming Bone Rush, swinging it at Throh. Throh raises his arm, blocking the attack as he grabs ahold. He drags Lucario in and hugs her, his muscles flexing with Super Power. The sound of cracking and crunching occurs as Lucario howls in pain, struggling to break free. Ian: Metal Claw! Lucario forcibly forms Metal Claw, able to strike Throh and push herself away. She goes down on her knees, holding her side. Ian: Return! Ian returns Lucario, the crowd clamoring. Cilan: So he used his sole substitution. This means that this Pokémon has to defeat at least one of Marshal’s Pokémon. Rui: I wonder which Pokémon he chose. I bet it’s a fast, swift and powerful Fighting type like his last two were. Ian: Emboar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Emboar. Emboar: Boar! Rui: (Exasperated) That wasn’t what I was thinking at all! Cilan: Exactly why he chose her. Ian: Emboar use Fire Pledge! Emboar glows with a red aura as she stomps the ground. Fire towers travel down the stage towards Throh. Throh kneels down, using Mat Block to cancel out the attack. He then flexes his muscles with Bulk Up. Hugh: Oh great. With Bulk Up he can restore the power lost by Superpower. Iris: Come on Ian! Pound through him! Ian: Arm Thrust! Emboar charges forward, Marshal holding his hand out. Throh catches the Arm Thrust and holds it as if it were nothing. Emboar thrusts her other fist forward with the same result. Throh stands and Flings Emboar off the ground and into the air. Ian: Heat Crash! Emboar is encased in a sphere of yellow-orange flames as she dives at Throh. Throh maintains his position, and catches the attack mid-fall. Throh then brings Emboar in, using Superpower to squeeze her. Ian: Heat Crash! Emboar reignites her flames, repelling Throh. Throh stumbles back as Emboar pursues with Arm Thrust, striking him repeatedly. Marshal: (Opens eyes) Throh, return. Marshal returns Throh, throwing the crowd in a tantrum. Cameron: He returned it?! Iris: This isn’t good. I forgot he could use a substitution as well. Marshal: Conkeldurr! Marshal raises on foot and stomps the ground, opening the Ultra Ball. Conkeldurr comes out, raising a concrete pillar and striking the ground with it. Its eyes are closed with Marshal’s. Conkeldurr: Conkel! Conkeldurr releases blue jagged stones from the ground with Stone Edge, ramming Emboar and knocking her back. Conkeldurr jabs the concrete pillars to the ground and pushes off of them, slingshoting across the field. Its fist glows with dark green energy as it pummels Emboar into the ground. Iris: It’s fast! Marshal leans backwards as Conkeldurr flips, punching the ground as it lands. It releases a Bulldoze bulge that travels backwards and launches the pillars out of the ground and back into Conkeldurr’s hands. It spins like a top as it goes to slam the pillars into Emboar. Ian: Head Smash! Emboar is enveloped in a powerful blue aura as it collides with Brutal Swing. Conkeldurr is knocked back while Emboar remains in place, suffering from heavy recoil. Ian: Fire Pledge! Emboar releases Fire Pledge, as Conkeldurr cling his pillars together. One of them glows blue and sharpens for Stone Edge as Conkeldurr throws it like a javelin. It pierces through Fire Pledge and strikes Emboar, knocking her down grasping her shoulder. The flame around Emboar’s neck wavers in intensity. Ian: The flame? Marshal: (Voice over) The flames envelop you, though the heat is not there. Imagine the flames becoming a part of you. Neither you nor the flames can be separated apart. As you inhale, the flames build. As you exhale, they recede. Ian: Emboar, take a deep breath. Don’t let their movements disorient you. Emboar closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. She exhales, then inhales again. Conkeldurr strikes the pillar into the ground and swings off of it, going for Drain Punch. Emboar opens her eyes and swings Arm Thrust, striking Conkeldurr in the head. It’s sent flying back as Marshal jumps to flip backwards with it. Freddy: What a leap by Marshal! It looks exactly like his flying Pokémon! The two land together, punching the ground for Bulldoze. Bulldoze travels and slams into Emboar, erupting with energy. Emboar continues to breath in and out, the intensity of her flames growing as she radiates a red aura. Ian: Blaze. Fire Pledge! Emboar releases Fire Pledge, as Conkeldurr picks up both pillars. They sharpen for Stone Edge as it throws each of them, both being deflected by Fire Pledge. They shoot straight like arrows and impale into the walls of the stadium. Conkeldurr is surrounded by towers as they rise up and strike it. Emboar leaps high into the air. Ian: Heat Crash! Marshal: (Opening his eyes) Drain Punch! Conkeldurr opens its eyes, enthused by the sight of Emboar’s power. It swings Drain Punch upward and collides with Heat Crash, a fiery explosion occurring. When the smoke fades, both Pokémon are defeated. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Freddy: Even with a Blaze ability and getting rid of those pillars, Ian was no match for Marshal’s pure power! This match is now going back to the match up Ian was trying to avoid: Lucario versus Throh! Can he pull a win? Iris: He’s got the advantage now. Helga: Huh? How? Hugh: Ian got Marshal to break from his connection. Forced him to order an attack and open his eyes. Marshal is feeling the pressure. Cameron: I bet Ian will win easy now! Ian and Marshal return their Pokémon, as they choose Lucario and Throh. The two nod towards each other. Marshal: May the best Fighting type win. Ian: Agreed. Lucario, let’s re-syncronize. Don’t focus on my aura. Focus on my breath. Tune yourself into each breath I take. Lucario nods, as both her and Ian close their eyes. The two inhale off tempo, then exhale. Inhale, exhale. The two eventually breathe in unison, with Marshal and Throh doing the same. Cilan: Rui, what’s happening with their aura? Rui: They’ve, connected. As connected as Marshal is with his Pokémon. Ian and Lucario open their eyes, ready to go. Ian: Aura Sphere! Lucario forms a larger Aura Sphere than before, firing it. Throh is on his knees, using Mat Block. Lucario then appears in Throh’s face. Marshal: (Opening eyes) Superpower! Ian: Me First! Lucario glows with a violet aura that turns red as her muscles flex. Throh opens his eyes while using Superpower, the two exchanging fists. A gust of wind blows from the collision throughout the stadium, blowing the two away from each other. Lucario pants as her strength diminishes. Marshal: Bulk Up. Ian: Attack now with Aura Sphere! Then go for Metal Claw! Lucario throws Aura Sphere, striking as Throh uses Bulk Up. Lucario dashes forward with Metal Claw, thrusting her claws at Throh. Throh catches them and Flings Lucario, her skipping across the ground like a stone. She digs her claws into the ground to stop herself. Ian: Bone Rush! Lucario dashes and forms Bone Rush, swinging it at Throh. Marshal: Bulk Up. Throh uses Bulk Up as he uses his arm to block the attack. Lucario spins on a dime to attack from the other side, but Throh blocks this assault as well. Lucario spins and goes for a jab, as Throh catches it. Marshal: Super Power! Ian: Aura Sphere! Throh begins to reel Lucario in, when she builds aura in her palms. The Aura Sphere forms at her end of the Bone Rush and travels down the bone to Throh. The aura explodes as it hits Throh, ending Superpower. Marshal: Impressive. Throh, Superpower! Ian: Me First! The two flex for Super Power as they collide fists. Throh breaks through and punches Lucario in the face. Both Ian and Lucario snicker. Marshal: You wanted that? Ian: Aura Rush! Lucario forms Bone Rush, the long end out like a club. The Aura Sphere builds and distributes itself through the Bone Rush, it maxing out in size. Lucario slams Bone Rush into Throh from behind, smashing him into the ground. Lucario leaps and thrusts Bone Rush forward repeatedly, the field cracking and shattering outward from the impact point. Upon completion, the field is destroyed and Throh is defeated. Referee: Throh is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario and the victor is Ian! Ian: Yes! Lucario: Hur-rah! Lucario runs back and hugs Ian, him returning it. The two pull back then do a respectful bow towards Marshal. Marshal smiles and returns the bow. Marshal: I gave them one piece of advice and it ended up being my downfall. Such a trainer is worthy of battling Alder, that’s for sure. Freddy: He did it! Ian is moving onto day three of his Elite Four Challenge! Will he battle Grimsley, the Dark type gambler, or Caitlin who is a Psychic master even in her sleep! We’ll find out tomorrow! Main Events * Ian battles Marshal and wins. * Marshal helps Ian be able to meditate again, and connect back with Lucario. * Lucario reveals she has learned Bone Rush. Characters * Ian * Marshal * Alder * Shauntel * Caitlin * Grimsley * Iris * Cameron * Hugh * Helga * Cilan * Rui * Freddy O'Martin * Referee Pokémon * Primeape (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Emboar (Ian's) * Sawk (Marshal's) * Throh (Marshal's) * Conkeldurr (Marshal's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * While Caitlin was the second Elite Four member to appear in Pokémon Tales: N, Marshal was the second member Ian met. That is why he is battled second. * Marshal's battle style was inspired by Anabel from the anime, who could communicate with her Pokémon telepathically. Here however, Marshal and his Pokémon are in sync and know what to do with each other. * Ian stating his difficulty with meditating in Vs. Gothitelle was setting up for their interaction here. * Ian using a solely Fighting type team is based off him doing the same thing with Greta in Vs. Battle Arena. Primeape is the only Pokémon he used in both of those match ups. * Ian using Emboar marks a trend of him using one Unova caught Pokémon in each of his battles. * Ian's injuries from Reshiram have permanently affected his use of aura. This served as the main point as Lucario wasn't able to connect as strongly with him but they were able to compensate for it. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge